Express the decimal as a percent. $1.314$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.314 = \dfrac{131.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.314} = 131.4\%$ $131.4$ per hundred = $131.4$ per cent = $131.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.